Innocent Heart
by Bad Ass Female Fighter
Summary: Naruto/D gray man crossover. Scared of endangering the one she loves, she runs away to protect him. However, her love doesn't wish to let her go, and so, gives chase. While that is happening, the Black Order and Noah Clan discover who truly has the Heart of Innocence. The chase is on everybody. Who gets to keep the heart?
1. Prologue

It was a new moon, everyone in the hidden leaf village was asleep... all except one.

Sad green eyes looked at the village one last time before turning away down the path as she pulled her hood up, her cloak blowing in the wind.

She did the hand signs necessary for the jutsu that will protect the village, "Barrier Jutsu." She whispered as chakra floated out of her hands and over the village, thus surrounding it.

She smiled softly as she continued on her way, 'They will be safe from those things as long as don't come back.' She thought sadly as tears streamed down her face.

She suddenly stopped as she sensed those creatures coming towards her. She side stepped the creature that launched it self at her. She looked behind her as the thing was getting up off the ground, it looked kinda like a jaguar, but it had some metal on him and it had some sort of star like mark on it's forehead, "Innocence... give us the innocence that you have." It launched at her again, only this time when it reached her, her eyes glowed sky blue as she transformed herself into a flurry of cherry blossom petals that surrounded the creature, and sucked the life force from him, giving her more energy and thus killing it.

All that was left of it was a black skeletal-like remain that had a star on it's forehead. The cherry blossom petals flew back towards the same spot the woman once was to change her back into her original form. Her eyes changed back as she was back in her original form. She walked away as if nothing had happened.

Her thoughts wandered, 'One day you will thank me for this. You'll be much happier and safer without me with you.' She cried softly as she pictured onyx eyes staring loving and longingly back as her as they held on to each other in their bed, as he ran his fingers through her long pink tresses while she played with his duck-butt hairstyle.

She shook her head, trying to get the image out of her head.

'It is because of what's inside me that these creatures are after me. I wish it didn't choose me to be it's vessel.' She looked above her to see the clouds covering the sky, it seemed like it was going to rain.

She bit into her thumb to draw blood and performed hand signs, she slammed her right hand into the ground said, "Summoning Jutsu." Then in a cloud of smoke, a pure white dragon appeared and stood in front of her, expecting an order. (**Imagine it as the dragon from Spirited Away when Haku is a dragon only bigger.**) She placed a hand on it's snout and started to pet it as it leaned into her touch. She walked around and swung her right leg over it's back and straddled it.

She leaned over to whisper in it's ear, "Go forth, as far away from the Hidden Leaf as possible, take to the skies, above the clouds to touch the heavens, leave behind the leaves and fly!" The with a roar as it through it's head back it took off into the sky, to be above the clouds as she held on to the reigns.

She never looked back, she just flew. Leaving behind her home, family and lover.

* * *

><p>This is my very first D Gray Man and Naruto crossover so be nice.<p>

Review please


	2. 5 months later

5 months later

She was flying on top of her dragon's back above the clouds to keep themselves away from the rain and on lookers that might look up.

'I wonder how the village is doing, I hope they're okay, especially _him._' she thought as they flew a little lower so that she could dip her hand into the clouds.

Over the past five months, she avoided going to major villages, killed those akuma as they were called, and collected Innocence along the way. She stored the Innocence inside a pouch, sealed it in a scroll and sealed that scroll in her body for safe keeping. She did her job as a reluctant exorcist and shinobi.

She looked down into the clouds she just parted to see what is happening down below. Her heart started to hurt for some reason, as though something was stabbing and twisting it. She clutched her chest and held on tighter to her dragon.

Looking down again, she saw an old man losing a battle against two gray skinned people, one being a man well dressed for an occasion and a girl holding an umbrella that seemed to be in her pre-teens. Upon closer inspection, she sensed that this old man was carrying Innocence with him. 'They must be there for the Innocence he carries with him.' She thought as the pain finally subsided. It tends to act up whenever an Innocence is in danger. 'I can't let them have what the old man has with him, those trinkets are the only things that can put an end to the akuma'

She commanded her dragon, "Fly down from above the clouds and down to the earth to protect an innocent and face the ones who serve the devil!" she bellowed. The dragon followed her command and shot down toward the earth, heading towards the battle.

* * *

><p>Tyki Mikk fired a blast of one of his teezes at the exhausted general to knock him down, but a wave of cherry blossom petals shielded the general from harm.<p>

Both the Noah and the general were surprised as they looked up to see a serpent like dragon fly down and surround the general with it's long body as if to protect him as the dragon hissed and roared at the two Noah.

The waves of cherry blossoms flew around the general and gathered at one spot in the middle of the dragon's protective circle to form a figure concealed in a mid night colored cloak, with the hood up, a mask on and a pair of sunglasses.

The general looked at the new arrival in shock as he was about to collapse, but the cloaked figure caught him and settled him on the dragon's back, making sure that he won't fall.

The cloaked figure turned to face the Noah who were looking at him/her with interest, "Who might you be?" Tyki Mikk asked as he prepared another one of his teezes.

The cloaked figure didn't say anything, he only did hand signs and slammed both his hands into the ground, causing the earth to shake and rise up in front of him as his dragon opened it's mouth to the sky and shot lighting at it which then brought a barrage of lightning down on them, making the two Noah shield their eyes from the light.

When the light subsided, they uncovered their eyes to see that they were gone.

Lero seemed to be panicking, "This is bad, Lord Millennium's not gonna like this!" but Road slammed his pumpkin head into the ground to shut him up.

"So, he comes out to interfere with me again, huh?" Lord Millennium appeared making Tyki and Road turn to face him.

"What do you mean by 'again'?" Tyki asked wondering how the Earl knows this mysterious person.

The Earl explained, "Over the past few months, this exorcist has been going from town to town killing off my akuma without so much as trying and collecting Innocence. I've observed him and saw that he has been avoiding the Black Order as well." He walked to the spot that the exorcist disappeared from.

Road then began to get an idea, "So us attacking the general was to lure him out to see if this exorcist will come to his rescue and risk being found by the Black Order." She put a hand on her hip.

Earl chuckled, "Well that, and the fact that the Innocence glow and become stronger when he appears." He stated with a look of glee in his eyes.

Tyki grinned then said, "So instead of us looking for the Heart, the Heart comes to us." He laughs at how they accomplished in finding out who has the Heart of Innocence.

Then they disappeared through Road's door.

* * *

><p>I'm really happy with this chapter<p>

Reviews make me happy


	3. General's Fate and the Heart's Name

General Kevin Yeegar opened his eyes to find himself in an old abandoned cabin somewhere. He started to remember what happened to him before he passed out. The appearances of the Noah Clan, fighting akuma, reliving the day he lost his students and the arrival of the stranger and his dragon.

He felt something cool dabbing his forehead to cool him down from his fever, he turned his head to see his chains and the Innocence on the table on his left and the cloaked stranger on his right tending to his wounds as he laid there. He felt a twinge of pain in his chest that made him go into a coughing fit which doubled his pain.

Seeing the old man cough, the stranger leaned over to send some sort of spirit energy into his chest area to heal and sooth what has been damaged as a lock of pink hair fell out of the hood of hi cloak.

Yeegar's eyes widened at the shimmering lock of hair as he weakly tried to lift his right hand to see if it was real, but the stranger's pale hand gently laid it back to his side.

The stranger gasped when he found something, he lifted his hands away and placed them on his lap. He looked at the general solemnly then lifted both hand to his hood to take it down. When the hood was down, it revealed feminine features of a young woman in her early twenties, green eyes that rivaled the color of both jade and emerald, and a waterfall of flowing cherry blossom pink hair cascaded down her back and around her, framing her face and veiling the feast of the body. Cherry blossom petals scattered from her hair and on to the floor as she shook her hair out. In all honesty, she looked like a mix between angel, fairy and goddess.

Yeegar was beyond surprised and somewhat at peace looking at this ethereal beauty. It looked as though she was one of the angels sent here to retrieve him and take him to heaven to reunite with his students.

She looked at him sadly then at her hands as she tried to figure out how to give him the bad news.

"I don't know how else to tell you this, but hear me out 'cause I will not repeat myself." She said in a low melodic yet commanding voice.

Yeegar tried to nod in understanding, yet he could not.

She got the idea that he was listening and said, "That man shot something into your body that seems to parasitic, it is using you body as it's breeding ground, I can't stop them from killing you. However, I can ease you passing in two ways to make it painless and it has to be your choice if you want it or not." She added.

Yeegar processed what this woman said, at first he felt terrified, then relieved that he was going to be at peace, but was curious and a little apprehensive as to how she intends to ease his passing.

She then explained, "The first choice is quite messy, I would have to kill you myself with a quick death, you won't be able to feel a thing. But I really don't like getting my hands dirty by killing an old man while he sleeps. The second choice... is much more peaceful than the other." She pulled out a syringe with some kind of clear liquid, "While I can't remove the parasites from within your body, I can slow them down and kill them with this, but you will still die. This syringe contains a serum that I've created that will numb your body to the pain the parasites will bring as you are dying and will slow them down just long enough for you to live one more day. Let's say until tomorrow's sunset, you will simply fall into a peaceful slumber that you will never wake up from." She added showing him the syringe.

Yeegar weighed his options, if she kills him right now he wouldn't have to be in so much pain and he would be able to join his students. If she gives him the syringe, he could tell headquarters about what the Noah and Earl are after. He looked at the woman above him as she was expecting an answer, then glanced at the Innocence that started to glow brighter in her presence, then back at her making his decision.

"Will the syringe allow me to walk in the sun one last time?" he chose to live one more day.

She nodded as she lifted the sleeve of his right arm and injected the serum into his body, he winced a little at the needle puncturing his flesh, but soon relaxed when he felt the pain ease to the point where it disappeared.

She pulled out the needle held it in the palm of her hand the dissolved it into nothing. Standing up she walked around him to the table holding the chains and Innocence as she said, "You'll be able to walk in about an hour so don't strain yourself. I recommend saying goodbye to your friends and finding a place to get comfortable for you to pass on." She pulled a scroll from her cloak, placed on the table, unrolled it, did a hand sign to summon the object from the scroll which made a pouch appear in a puff of smoke before subsiding, gathered the Innocence and dropped them into the pouch.

When she got to the general's pendulum chains she placed a hand over it and the pendulum shattered to reveal another piece of Innocence. She picked it up to place it in the pouch, "I'll keep these safe for the time being. I won't let the Earl have them." She said turning to the old man who was watching her with tired eyes.

Whenever the Innocence is near her, they glow brighter than usual, realization hit him as she sealed the pouch in the scroll then stored it in her cloak, secretly sealing it within her body. She pulled her knee length hair in a messy bun then pulled the hood of her cloak up, getting ready to depart from the abandoned cabin before saying, "Enjoy your final day on this earth." She walked towards the door, but when she reached the door way, Yeegar called out, "I'm just glad that I got to meet the Heart before I die."

She froze at the entrance, her eyes widened at being called 'Heart'. Being reminded of the very reason as to why she had to leave everything and everyone she loved behind. Anger surged through her as she turned her head to the one who reminded her of her burden. She gave the general a glare, "Don't _ever_ call me that, general."

The general didn't seemed bothered by her glare, "Then tell me your name, and I promise to never mention it to anyone." He promised, needing some way to tell the Order this discovery without breaking his promise.

'He seems sincere, but since he has resigned himself to death, I guess it won't hurt.' She then turned to face the world outside the door, breathed in deeply and said the name that will change the coarse of this Holy War, "Sakura Haruno."

She then walked out the door and spotted her dragon that was drinking water from the river while enjoying the afternoon sun. She let out a whistle, alerting the dragon of it's master's presence. It walked up to her and laid it's forehead upon hers, giving her a sense of comfort and friendship. She smiled softly as she stroked underneath the dragon's muzzle in reassurance before going around to saddle up on it's back. Giving a command she said, "Fly." And with that they took off into the sky.

A pair of onyx colored eyes secretly watched the whole thing from behind a tree, staring longingly at the pink-haired dragon rider before she took off, 'So close, yet so far.' He went to the spot where she last stood, inspected the ground to find a long strand of pink hair. It wasn't much, but it had enough of her chakra for him and his team to track her with. He looked towards the sky where she disappeared into, 'I _will _find you, Sakura, and when I do, I will _never _let you go.' Determined to track down hi cherry blossom, he sprinted back towards his team to notify them on what happened.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

I'm pretty satisfied with this chapter.

HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY!


	4. Yeegar's Final Hour

As soon as Kevin Yeegar was able to walk, he went to the nearest town, rented a room and contacted headquarters. He was staying at an in for his final day, waiting for Komui and the other exorcist.

Just then, a knock sounded on his door. He turned and walked towards it and opened it to reveal Komui, Lenalee, Allen and a few finders with them.

Allen looked relieved to see the general alive and well, but Yeegar shook his head and told them to come in, and so they did. They all sat down at a table and looked at the general expectantly.

Yeegar sighed and began, "The reason as to why the Noah confronted me was because they hoped that my Innocence was the Heart."

Allen became curious about the 'Heart', "The 'Heart'?"

Komui turned to Allen and answered, "Among the Innocence that we are searching for is a piece that holds special significance. It's power is so great, we call it the heart." He explained.

Allen and Lenalee stared in wonder until the Bookman further explained, "The Heart; it is the source of power for every bit of Innocence on the Earth. It also has the ability to render every piece useless." He added.

Komui nodded, "We must obtain the Heart at whatever cost it takes... in order to gain the power to prevent the end of humanity." He paused for a moment, "Of coarse that goes without saying, the Earl is looking for the Heart as well."

Yeegar nodded, closed his eyes and said, "In the end, the Heart was never with me during that fight," he opened his eyes and stared at each and everyone of them, "but the Heart saved me from the Noah when I was about to die." This received gasps from all around them.

Komui looked at Yeegar before asking, "What do you mean the heart saved you?"

Yeegar explained, "I remember the Innocence that I had with me beginning to glow brighter that usual, that was the Heart's presence affecting them."

Allen became interested, "Who was this person exactly, what did he look like?" he asked.

Yeegar sighed in sadness for what he is about to explain, "I passed out when he arrived, but when I woke up, he nursed my wounds, yet he could not truly save me... he was able to numb my body and slowed down the poison so that I can live one final day... when the sun goes down, I will simply fall asleep for good." He said regretfully.

Their eyes widened, Allen slammed his hands on the table, "You are not going to die, there has to be a way to save you!" Allen shouted in anger and frustration as Lenalee tried to calm him down.

Yeegar looked at Allen and said, "My boy, the Heart gave me a choice on how I wish to die, either by his hand, quick and merciful, or numb and peaceful until the sun goes down." He then smiled sadly, "My time has come, but I will leave the final piece of information on how to identify the Heart."

When Allen calmed down enough to sit down, Yeegar explained, "I was unable to see the Heart's face because his hood was always up, but I did remember the smell of cherry blossom petals when he saved me on the battle field and when the petals fell away from his hood. There is one feature that made him stand out the most... his dragon." He was careful not to break his promise.

Komui gasped in realization when Yeegar identified the Heart, "You said 'dragon'?"

Lenalee and Allen looked at Komui, "What's wrong?" Lenalee asked.

Komui turned to his sister and said, "For months now, we have received reports on a cloaked individual that was said to turn himself into cherry blossoms and surround his target, mainly akuma, and drain and kill them for their energy, when Innocence is involved, he collects them. Whenever we tried to capture him, he flies away on a serpent like dragon. We call him... the Dragon Exorcist." Komui explained to them.

Yeegar smiled when he remembered the Heart, "Yes, he is not happy with you pursuing him... and he was angered when I called him the Heart, I guess he already knows what he is."

Lenalee asked the general, "Why was he mad at being called Heart?"

Yeegar shook his head as he looked out the window to see the last rays of sun setting on his life, "I don't know, guess we'll never find out." He paused as he looked at them one last time, searched his pocket, took out the flower petals that he picked up from the cabin where the Heart healed him and said, "These are what was from the Heart, hopefully they can lead you to him and maybe he will help you save all of humanity."

* * *

><p>Sakura looked at Yeegar's Innocence in her hands than at the disappearing sun, "You have reunited with you students, General Kevin Yeegar."<p>

Her dragon was coiled around her for the cold night as it rested it's head on her right shoulder, she smiled at it's comfort and said, "The Mountain Temple of Sealing is only a three week from here on out, if there is no interruptions." The dragon seemed to agree with her.

'This war _will_ end, and the Earl, Noah and Akuma will cease to exist. I will pay the price to protect this world.' She felt a tear run down her face at the price she will pay to save everyone.

* * *

><p>It sucks that the old man had to die, but oh well.<p>

Tell me what you think.


	5. Bracelets and a Lift

At the Black Order, scientists were using the petals that Yeegar had with him before he died, to create something that will help them locate the Heart.

Komui gathered all the exorcist consisting of Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, Krory and Kanda into his office.

Komui smiled and brought out five bracelets for each of them and explained, "From the petals that General Yeegar gave to us, we were able to create stone that will react to the Heart's presence, the closer you are to him, the brighter they glow.

Lenalee picked up a bracelet and examined it. The bracelet had a silver chain with a red shaped oval stone. When she slipped it on her left wrist, she waved her arm around to test if it will fly off. Komui smirked and adjusted his glasses saying, "The chain was designed to never come off your wrists, even in battle and it's water proof." He proudly said as the other exorcist followed Lenalee's example and slipped on the bracelets as well.

Kanda asked as he examined the stone, "So who exactly are we dealing with here, who has the Heart?" he looked up at Komui, expecting an answer.

Komui said, "The Dragon Exorcist."

Kanda's eyes widened, "You mean the one that has been running all over the continents killing akuma and collecting Innocence as he goes." He growled remembering the mission that was hijacked by that dragon riding jerk in Italy a couple months back.

Komui lamely pointed out, "Actually, flying all over the continents." Kanda glared in irritation that made Komui shake in fear.

Allen asked, "So when _was_ the last place that Dragon Exorcist was spotted since recently."

Komui composed himself and explained, "From what our finders were able to gather, there were rumors spreading around that a dragon was lurking the skies over a village in China."

Allen said, "What village?"

Komui sighed in disappointment and said, "Unfortunately we were unable to pin point which town the Heart is in."

Lavi put his arms at the back of his head and said, "Well if it's somewhere around China, then that's the first place we go, I mean come on, how hard is it to spot a dragon flying in the sky?" he really wants to see a dragon.

The Bookman grew irritated at his apprentice's incompetence nada hit him over the head saying, "Finding the dragon isn't the problem, it's finding the rider that could be anywhere while the dragon flies around leading Finders in the _wrong_ direction."

As Lavi rubbed his growing bump, Allen said, "But the dragon is loyal to it's rider and would never leave him behind should things go wrong, right?"

Komui nodded, "Yes, whenever we try to capture him or corner him, his dragon is always there to help him give us the slip and escape."

Lavi's head was feeling better, he said, "But China is the last place where his dragon was spotted recently so we have to get there as fast as we can before he slips away."

Kanda then added, "If we pin down his dragon before it comes for him, then he won't be able to get away from us."

Komui responded, "That's our best bet, Allen, Lenalee and Lavi should be able to catch the dragon with Lenalee's flight, Lavi's fire to lure and corner it and Allen can use his arm to pin it down while Kanda and Krory track down the Heart in the town where the dragon hovers over." He explained to each of them.

Allen and the others nodded and said, "When do we go?"

Komui answered, "Right now."

* * *

><p>Sakura looked at the map of China in her hands as they flew in the night sky. They flew down towards a clearing, in the forest near a village. Sakura hopped off the dragon's back, patted it on it's back and put the map away.<p>

She felt a drop of water on her hand then looked up along with her dragon to see pouring all around them. Her dragon grumbled in displeasure as Sakura patted him in reassurance and said, "Do you want to get warm in my coat?" The dragon looked happy at the prospect of being kept dry, then shrunk himself to the size of a kitten on the ground. Sakura smiled at it as she knelt on the ground and picked it up and brought it close to her hood. The tiny dragon crawled into her hood and wrapped it's long body around her neck, being careful not to get tangled up in her hair.

She giggled as it purred in contentment as she pulled her hood closer to her face and walked toward the village. When she found an inn, she walked towards the counter, talked to the receptionist and checked in as the other woman went to get a key. Sakura looked around the lobby and saw a poster, she decided to take a closer look, it was a charity advertisement that sponsored a music festival that would raise money for people who need it.

Sakura hummed, thinking about going to this, then took out her map and saw that it was on the way to her destination, 'I guess I could go to this thing before I go 'there'.'

The receptionist arrived to give Sakura a key to her room which Sakura gladly took and said 'thank you' before going up to her room to turn in for the night.

* * *

><p>In the morning, the sun was out shining. Sakura paid the amount owed to the receptionist and decided to walk to the music festival, enjoying the sights and sounds around her as her miniature dragon sniffed around them from the top of her hood covered head, just enjoying the movement it's master was going at.<p>

They then heard the sound of a carriage behind them, they turned around to see a wagon filled with instruments and two people being towed by two brown horses.

Sakura moved to the side to stay out of their way, but the driver pulled over when he saw her. "You lost ma'am?" he asked in concern.

She smiled and shook her head saying, "No sir, I'm on the right path, I'm just making a pit stop at the music festival in the next town that might spend the night in."

The diver's eyes lit up at her location, "You're going there too, what a coincidence, see, my family and I are on our way there as well. Since I'm here, why don't you ride with us, surely your legs must be tired." He suggest as a little girl who looked about seven years old popped up from the wagon to look at the passer by.

Sakura smiled sheepishly and said, "Oh, I couldn't, I would not wish to intrude upon you and your family."

The seven year old said, "Why not, we're all going to the same place, and you'll get there much faster with us, so why not come along." The little girl was giving her the puppy dog eyes.

Unable to resist such an adorable face, she sighed and relented, "Very well, if you insist." The little girl brightened and cheered as Sakura climbed into the back and settled down across from the little girl as the driver commanded the horses to move forward.

The little girl looked at the miniature dragon on Sakura's head in wonder as the dragon stared back at her, "What kind of a lizard is he?" the little girl asked.

Sakura stared at the little girl and answered truthfully, "I have no idea, but my said that he is a mix of something when she gave him to me when I was younger than you." She pointed at her little dragon as it slithered and crawled down to rat in her lap, causing Sakura to giggle.

The little girl stared in wonderment at the mesmerizing creature. Without thinking, she asked, "So where's your Mom?"

The driver reprimanded the girl, "Maya, you should not ask those kinds of question unless it's okay." He scolded.

Sakura assured the driver by saying, "It's alright Mister..." "Daniel." He finished for her. "...Daniel, I don't mind the question, by the way my name is Sakura and this little guy is Seiichi, my Mother died when I was four years old, though I barely remember how."

Daniel and Maya looked at her sadly before Maya asked, "So where did you come from?"

Sakura smiled, "A village that is miles and miles from here, and I'm getting further away as we speak."

Daniel nodded and asked, "Where are you headed anyway?"

Sakura smiled to cover her sadness, "To the place where it began for me, it's a little hard to explain though." She said sheepishly.

Maya brightened and said, "Really, because the Music Festival was where my parents first met, so that's the place where they first began."

Sakura giggled at the little girl's personality and looked at the road ahead of them, 'For me,it will also be the place where it ends.'

* * *

><p>They arrived at the town where the Music Festival will take place. When they stopped, Sakura handed Daniel the a some money and hopped off, "Thank you for the ride, sir."<p>

Daniel looked at the money and said, "You didn't have to give me this."

Sakura put her hand up, "Nonsense, it's the least I can do for the lift you've given me. It's best I go, hopefully I'll see you two by tonight." she waved while walking away as the others waved back in goodbye.

Sakura went to the market and purchased some supplies for her journey and some food for herself and Seiichi.

She looked around town square to see some men setting up the stage for tonight and around to look at families and friends hanging out with each other. She felt a hint of jealousy and happiness for these people for having what she cannot have, all because she has to bare a burden no one has to carry. A burden that would choose the fate of humanity.

* * *

><p>Author's Note<p>

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	6. Sing Out

In the evening, the exorcists arrived at the town that had the Music Festival to rest for the night from their search.

They looked around them to see a crowd of people applauding a performer that bowed and stepped off the stage.

Their brackets started to glow brighter, which Allen noticed and gestured the others to look at theirs as well. They became excited, even though one of them didn't show it. They looked around the crowd of people again, they saw that it was going to be difficult for them to pinpoint who and where the Heart is.

Allen said, "We'll need to split up to cover more ground if we're going to find him." The others nodded while Kanda scoffed but walked away to search for the Heart anyway. Krory went with Lavi and Allen went with Lenalee.

They looked around them, then at their bracelets which were still glowing but not brighter, Lenalee sighed, "Figures, the Heart would pick crowded places to lose himself in."

Allen nodded in agreement and saw that his bracelet stopped glowing, he looked around him to see if anyone escaped his sights.

Lenalee suggested, "We should double back, maybe there was something that we missed."

Allen nodded as they turned around, "Yes we should. How do you think the others are doing?"

Lenalee shrugged, "Hopefully having better luck than us."

* * *

><p>Lavi and Krory were <em>not<em> having any luck. They almost lost track of the other in some of the crowds in their haste to find the Heart when their bracelets glowed brighter than normal and started running towards it, only to sucked in by a crowd where they were squished and squeezed.

Lavi spotted Krory and grunted as he reached for him and pulled them out and into and towards the entrance of an alley. When they got free, they panted from the sheer effort of having to fight through all that.

Lavi looked at his bracelet to see that it's glow was dimming a bit. Lavi hung his head down as Krory collapsed on the ground, "This is crazy, and here I thought that finding the Heart would be easy, but it's like finding a needle in a haystack." Lavi said as sat against the wall of the alley.

Krory sat up and said, "When did Komui say it was going to be easy." He sighed and added, "Finding him is one thing, but getting him to come with us will be harder."

Lavi groaned in depression at how hard this mission will become, "Don't say that, I don't wanna think about it."

Krory said, "Maybe the others are having some luck."

* * *

><p>If only he was right. Kanda on the rooftops to get some higher ground as he looked at his bracelet then at the people below, so far, nothing.<p>

Kanda growled impatiently as he leapt off onto another rooftop as he glared at the bracelet. "Come on, why can't you stay in one place for us." He growled at the bracelet.

He hopped off the rooftop and onto the street, going back to where he started, hopefully to get some kind of lead as to where the Heart is.

Not a second later while he was walking, the bracelet started glowing brighter. His eyes widened as he quickened his pace, the bracelet glowing brighter the closer he got. He smirked, this mission was almost over.

* * *

><p>Allen and Lenalee were getting closer to where they started. Their bracelets started glowing brighter as they got closer.<p>

Lenalee smiled brightly, "We're almost done." Turning to Allen.

Allen smiled in return as they almost ran there.

* * *

><p>Lavi had Krory's arm over his shoulder as he dragged him along towards spot where the bracelets started glowing.<p>

He glanced at his bracelet and saw that it was glowing brighter than before, he almost cried because they are getting closer to the Heart, and soon this goose chase will end.

* * *

><p>Sakura sneezed as she made it to the stage and told the announcer what she will be singing, she still had her cloak on and her hood up so that nobody would see her hair.<p>

Seiichi tucked neatly around her warm neck as she made her way to the stage after the announcer quieted the crowd down for her song.

She walked to the center of the stage and stared at the crowd gathered. The instruments started playing and she opened her mouth and began singing.

**(Okay, listen to Sing Out by Celtic Woman to get the idea on what she is singing.)**

**Sing a new song to the world**  
><strong> Let your voice be heard<strong>  
><strong> Go and bring the word<strong>  
><strong> This whole world was meant to be<strong>  
><strong> For you as well as me<strong>  
><strong> For humanity<strong>

Allen and Lenalee arrived to hear an angel like voice singing, when they looked at the stage, they saw a cloaked figure singing her voice out to the people. They looked back at their bracelets to them glowing at their brightest with her singing.

Allen started thinking, "Could it be her?"

** We all travel the same road**  
><strong> Carry the same load<strong>  
><strong> Reap what we have sowed<strong>  
><strong> You are hoping just like me<strong>  
><strong> To live with dignity<strong>  
><strong> Hoping to be free<strong>

Lavi dragged Krory's half dead ass to where the music was coming from as their bracelets glowed brighter and brighter with the song that was being sung.

Lavi smirked in triumph, "It's gotta there."

** Sing out, sing out, sing to the world**  
><strong> Sing out, you will be heard<strong>  
><strong> Sing the message and the word<strong>  
><strong> Sing a new song to the world<strong>  
><strong> Sing out, sing to the world<strong>

Kanda jumped on top of a roof of a random building to get a good view of the crowd listening to the girl singing. He stared at his bracelet and saw it glow brighter to the song.

He smirked, "So it's her." He sat down getting comfortable for when the song ends.

** If your God's the same as mine**  
><strong> Has been for all time<strong>  
><strong> Why are we so blind?<strong>  
><strong> What we're doing in his name<strong>  
><strong> Well, its a crying shame<strong>  
><strong> Sing Out!<strong>  
><strong> We all cry the same<strong>

Black pupils stared at the unsuspecting Sakura from an alley as he listened to her enchanting voice. The voice that always called out to him and comforted him whenever they needed each other.

A laugh sounded beside him as he continued to stare at his angel. A hand clapped him on the shoulder and said, "Happy that your Sakura is just within your reach little brother?" His brother teased him.

Black eyes turned to glare at his brother and said, "Be quiet Itachi, you just make sure that those exorcist don't interfere.

Itachi chuckled, "Whatever you say, Sasuke." They went back to watching Sakura's performance."

'Soon, very soon.' Sasuke thought possessively as Sakura started clapping in time to the music which the audience followed including the exorcist minus Kanda.

**Sing out, sing out, sing to the world**  
><strong> Sing out, you will be heard<strong>  
><strong> Sing the message and the word<strong>  
><strong> Sing a new song to the world<strong>  
><strong> Sing out, sing to the world<strong>  
><strong><em>[2X]<em> **

She summoned a violin in puff of smoke and started to play a solo as she twirled around a couple times as the audience clapped in time.

* * *

><p>The Noah that had their akuma surround the town ready to attack stared at her at a distance on top of their level 23 akuma

Road said as she sat down, resting her elbows on her knees and her chin on her palms as she listened to her song, "It's a shame that we have to kill her, I really like her singing, it's entertaining."

Jasdero laughed in agreement, "Yeah, and she's pretty."

Then their akuma started shaking and glowing, Road stood up in panic as she tried to regain her balance, "What's going on Tyki?" she turned to the person mentioned.

Tyki was having trouble trying to stay upright as Jasdero and David started to wobble on their akuma.

Then he realized that the stronger the Heart's voice got, the akuma started to explode and shoot off into the sky as fireworks, causing the Noah to jump off and onto the ground.

"It's her song." Tyki growled as he landed on his feet with Jasdevi landing in a tangled mess and Road floating down with Lero while staring at the remaining akuma turning into fireworks, still listening to the voice as it sang the final chorus.

* * *

><p>Her violin disappeared in the same fashion it appeared and clapped her hands in time to sing out the last part and destroy the akuma. Yes, she was aware.<p>

**Sing out, sing out, sing to the world  
><strong>** Sing out, you will be heard**  
><strong> Sing the message and the word<strong>  
><strong> Sing a new song to the world<strong>  
><strong> Sing out, sing to the world<strong>

The song ended as the audience clapped and cheered for her beautiful performance as she bowed and walked off the stage and teleported a safe distance from the crowd.

* * *

><p>This is by far my favorite.<p>

Tell me what you think of the song.


	7. Unexpected Dilemma

Sakura teleported three miles away from town and continued on her way toward her destination, when suddenly, she felt tired and collapsed on her knees.

Seiichi slithered out, leapt onto the ground and grew to it's full length and height.

He knelt down for her to climb on, and so she did, and they flew until they were an even safer distance from the festival.

Seiichi spotted a clearing that had a beautiful waterfall and landed near it. Sakura climbed off and stumbled a bit. She clung onto Seiichi's neck as they lowered themselves to the ground.

Seiichi coiled around Sakura so that she can rest and support her body and was wrapped around her like a blanket with Seiichi laying his head on her lap. Mindlessly, she began petting him and smiled at his comfort and concern.

She looked up at the sky and did a series of hand signs, "Barrier Jutsu." And with that, greenish-blue chakra surrounded both her and Seiichi from the wind and the outside world.

She laid back to relax as she started thinking about what happened this evening, 'Five exorcist, two parasitic and three equip type of Innocence. Three from the clan of Noah with a thousand akuma at the ready. The lengths these people go through in order to get me... if I hadn't used the Innocence within my voice, then everyone in the audience would've died.' She stared up at the stars appearing in the sky.

'Still, it was way to close for comfort, especially with the Noah on my tail. This small delay has made me fall behind schedule' she chuckled as her eyes started to get heavy and thought. "It was kinda fun to sing for them though, and they seemed happy, even though they were oblivious to the danger that threatened them.'

She felt her eyes close and her head fall to the side as she fell into deep sleep, resting from using the Innocence for this evening's event.

* * *

><p>"This is just great, we found her only to lose her." Kanda grumbled as they ran out of the town to catch up with the Heart.<p>

Allen ran not far behind him and said, "Well at least we know that the Heart's a she, so that's gotta be good right?" he turned his head towards the others who looked exhausted from the search.

Lavi panted, "Yeah we now that it's a girl we're looking for, but we didn't see her face."

Allen sweatdropped, "Good point." Then he remembered something, "Wait, there were like a thousand akuma outside the town, and while she was singing, they imploded on themselves and blew up like fireworks." He said aloud.

Kanda stared at his bracelet and growled, "Your point being Short Stack?" he's clearly not in the mood.

Allen ignored his insult and explained, "When she sang the final chorus, all the akuma were killed, that must be her Innocence activating. She might've sensed us, so she might have gone a safe distance so that we wouldn't find her."

Lenalee looked at Allen curiously, "What are you saying, Allen?"

Allen explained, "When her song ended, she looked as though she would collapse from exhaustion and she somehow teleported to safety so that we wouldn't catch her."

Lavi seemed to understand, "So what you're saying is that she would be resting from using her power somewhere, if we keep searching then we will be sure to secure her?"

Allen nodded, "That's my hypothesis."

Lenalee then realized something, "Wait, if akuma were surrounding the town she was in..."

Allen finished, "... then the Noah Clan must be close by."

Just then, a kunai flew by them, making them stop and look around as Kanda unsheathed his sword, ready for battle.

A man walked out, his long raven hair in a low pony tail, his black colored eyes staring intently at the exorcists, wearing a jounin vest.

He spoke in a low but commanding voice, "That is as far as you go exorcist." He stood in their path, not letting them by him.

Kanda growled in irritation, "One set back after another."

Allen scolded him, "Kanda." He turned his gaze toward their knew arrival and tried to reason, "Please let us pass, we are looking for someone and it is important that we find her before someone else does." He hoped that he convinced him.

The man shook his head saying, "Sorry, can't do that. The 'Heart' that you wish to take and use as a weapon in your war... happens to be a close friend of my family... and she is the lover of my little brother. So, no, I'm not gonna let you pass." He smirked in arrogance at their faces.

Allen activated his Innocence and looked at Lenalee and Lavi who nodded in understanding.

They readied themselves, then Kanda charged at him at full speed ready to spear through the stranger, but the stranger blocked with an ANBU sword that was strapped to his back. The two were in a dead-lock, glaring at each other until Allen ambushed him from above, bringing his anti-akuma weapon down on him. But this stranger's reflexes were good, he kicked Kanda in the stomach, causing him to fly away, and dodged Allen's hand.

That momentary distraction was all Lenalee and Lavi needed. Lenalee activated her Dark Boots, grabbed Lavi and launched them towards the direction of the Heart.

The stranger looked behind him at the two exorcists trying to get past him. He attempted to stop them, but Krory got in the way and attempted to punch him, which the stranger dodged and gripped the arm that almost hit him and flung him towards the other exorcists.

Allen caught Krory who recovered from the unexpected move. He glared at the stranger and asked, "Who are you exactly?"

The stranger decided to be polite and introduced himself, "Itachi Uchiha of the Hidden Leaf Village, here to apprehend a rogue ninja who has left the village without the leader's permission." He explain.

Allen was confused, "Ninja... you mean the Heart?"

Itachi nodded, "That's right, and by now, my little brother should be with her as we speak."

* * *

><p>Sakura was on her side, snuggling against her dragon's warmth as she slumbered.<p>

Her dragon's soothing breaths calming her as she slept.

The barrier keeping them safe from the outside world.

Tyki Mikk walked out of the forest and into the clearing approaching the barrier. Road and Jasdevi left to inform the Earl about what happened to their akuma.

He smirked when he got near them, he stared at Sakura's cloaked form, concealing her features from the world around her.

He raised a hand to touch the barrier, but when his fingers touched the barrier, an electric shock shot through him, sending him flying into a tree. He grunted at the impact as he slid down the tree. When he recovered from the shock, he examined his glove to inspect the damage to see that it was singed.

He looked at the barrier to see that the dragon is awake, but refuses to move lest he wake Sakura who still sleeps even after her barrier is disturbed.

He glared and fired up one of his teezes and sent the dark purple blast at the barrier. When the blast impacted against the barrier, it rippled, but didn't let up. Sakura was _still _asleep as though she was mocking him and the dragon looked at him as though he was saying, 'That all you moron, go ahead and try, I dare you.'

Tyki was ready to fire up another one of his teezes until *WHAM* something kicked him in the side, sending him flying across the river and into another tree.

He groaned at the unexpected pain that soon passed and looked up to see the new arrival who was male, spiky raven hair, blacks pupil eyes, pale skin, a traveling cloak, a katana and a jounin uniform underneath the cloak.

Black eyes glared at Tyki in fury as he said in a threatening voice, "Keep you hands... off my girl."

* * *

><p>Sorry to leave you hanging.<p>

Review please.


	8. Confrontation

Tyki glared at the man in front of him for catching him off guard as the man unsheathes his sword, dips the blade three inches deep into the river and sent an electric current into the river. He raised his other arm and shot chicory senbons at the Noah, which he dodged and made a dash towards the Heart, but a yellow blur to his left surprised him by hitting him with a ball of swirling spirit energy and yelled, "RASENGAN!" Tyki was launched into the rivers electrocution that sent his nerves into haywire.

The blonde and the lightning man stood in front of Sakura's barrier protectively. A few moments later, Tyki rose out of the water with a pissed off expression on his face, he was ready to create another one of his teezes and rip out their organs, but a few more people appeared and stood in his way, he looked around and saw one of them with gravity defying white hair and a mask, two people with pearl white eyes, a man on a dog, and a couple more people with Jounin vests.

Tyki growled in irritation, "Getting the Heart has proved to be more difficult than I thought." He said as he smoothed out his clothing, then. Turned around and summoned Road's door. He turned back to the people present and said, "Until next time, my friends." Then he stepped through the door and disappeared.

They all sighed and a voice called out, "And here I thought we would be worried" he optimistically said scratching his head.

The spiky haired man glared at his cousin, "Shut up, Shisui. In case you've forgotten, but the exorcists are coming after Sakura as well." He said as he turned to Sakura who has NOT woken up yet. He walked towards her barrier to watch her peaceful expression and the rise and fall of her chest as she breathes.

Shisui the said as he came to stand right beside his cousin, "Yeah, speaking of which, how is our little sleeping beauty, I mean seriously, how can she sleep through all that?" he said exasperatedly gesturing to Sakura sleeping without a care in the world.

The masked man said, "That doesn't matter right now, we have to figure out how to take down the barrier." He looked at his former student's slumber.

One of the white eyed people sensed two people coming at them in rapid speed and got into a fighting stance, "We can worry about that later, but right we have company." He alerted the others on the new arrivals as they too, got into their fighting stances.

The two white eyed people said, "BYAKUGAN!" they analyzed the new comers chakra and saw them flying towards them, they saw an insignia of the Black Order on the red-head, eye patch wearing exorcist.

They concluded together, "Exorcists of the Black Order are coming." The masked man nodded and started giving orders, "Sasuke and Naruto will guard the barrier while Hinata looks for the blind spot that will take it down." They nodded and got into positions around the barrier, being careful not to touch it.

The masked man turned to the others, "It is time we a 'talk' with these exorcists." They all nodded as they stood a few feet in front of the barrier to greet the exorcists personally.

Not a second to soon, Lenalee and Lavi landed at the edge of the clearing, they seemed to be a little out of breath.

The masked man stepped forward and addressed the two, "Tell me, what do you people want with Sakura, what value does she _really_ hold for you?"

Lenalee stared at them then at the barrier surrounding the Heart known as Sakura, "So her name's Sakura, that explains the cherry blossoms she uses in battle, who would've thought?" Lavi smiled at the information that was found.

The masked man prepared to defend Sakura until, "Kakashi, something's going on with Sakura!" Naruto's voice exclaimed urgently making them turn around to see what was going on

They all gasped when they saw Sakura's entire body begin to glow brightly as her eyes opened to reveal her green hues glowing sky blue, but didn't look at any of them as she started to transform herself into a flurry of cherry blossoms inside her barrier flying rapidly around her dragon who stood up. The whole thing looked like some sort of snow globe that was shook. The barrier cracked a bit, then exploded as the cherry blossoms burst out and surrounded the ninjas and exorcists as the put their arms up to defend themselves.

They all started to feel drowsy and soon realized, "A sleeping jutsu." Sasuke said as his knees hit the ground, he began to feel his eyes get heavy as he struggled to stay awake. In his last attempt to keep his eyes opened, he looked in front of him to see Sakura beside him with a chakra scalpel ready.

His eyes widened when the chakra scalpel made contact with the pressure points and joints on his legs, making him immobile for when he wakes up.

He collapsed at that moment as she did the same thing to the others as well. His vision went dark as soon as the cherry blossoms disappeared.

* * *

><p>Sakura ended the jutsu as soon as they were all out like a light. She looked at each of them and said their names when she recognized their faces, "Kakashi, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Yamato, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shisui... Sasuke." She began to tear up at her former lover's unconscious form as she fell to her knees beside him and turned him over on his back to get a better look at him.<p>

Sakura wiped her tears, then placed a hand on his cheek, admiring it's smoothness. "Sakura." Sasuke murmured in his sleep. Sakura's heart skipped a beat at that, then smiled softly, "Even after all these years, you still know how to make me smile." She closed her eyes as tears started up again, 'I wish I could go home with you.' She thought sadly as she reopened her eyes.

'One final kiss... that is all I can give to you.' She bent her head down to his and planted her lips on to his, they stayed like that for about six seconds before she pulled away.

She stood up and strolled to Seiichi who was ready to fly. She mounted him and said, "Let's go." And they took off into the sky, leaving her friends and family behind once again.

* * *

><p>Itachi felt a wave of chakra released, turning his head he saw the dragon and rider take off into the sky, leaving for their destination.<p>

'Damn it, they failed.' He thought as he sprinted towards the area where his brother had fallen. The exorcists following to make sure their friends were alright.

* * *

><p>Author's Note<p>

I'm happy with this chapter, but sad that no one reviews my work.

Please press the stupid review button.


	9. To Fight, or Not To Fight

Itachi arrived at the clearing by the riverbank and saw his team on the ground out cold. When he saw his little brother, he rushed over to his side and noticed how his chakra levels, along with his team's, were drained of chakra as though it was sucked out of them.

He laid a hand on his brother's head and sent his chakra into him to make him wake up faster.

Allen, Kanda and Krory arrived and saw Lenalee and Lavi on the ground unconscious. Kanda stared at the shinobi while Allen and Krory checked to see if their friends were alright.

Sasuke started to stir from his sleep and saw his concerned older brother above him who smiled knowing that Sasuke was alright.

Sasuke grunted as he sat up and tried to move his legs, but found them numb. He was confused at first, then he remembered what Sakura did to him before he passed out, 'Damn it, she got away again.' He glared at his legs in frustration, willing them to move so that he could catch Sakura.

He tried force his legs to help him stand up, but Itachi placed a hand on his shoulder, making sit back down, "Don't push yourself, little brother. She hit you and everyone with a chakra scalpel to give herself a head start when you woke up, didn't she?" Itachi asked as he looked around at the group.

Sasuke hung his head down in shame and nodded, "Hn."

Itachi looked at the exorcists who were getting ready for another fight, but held up his hand saying, "We will not fight you... for now."

Allen narrowed his eyes at Itachi, "And why's that?" he held Lenalee tighter.

Itachi smirked, "Simple, the object of both our missions has disappeared. Not only that, but the Noah didn't get her today, so we're all safe... for the moment."

Allen was confused at how much this man knew, "Then why fight us before?"

Itachi continued to smirk, "We both want Sakura safe with us, we want the Noah as far away from her as possible, but the biggest difference... is that you will use her as a weapon while we want to protect her as her family." He explained as he glared at them with disdain knowing that the Black Order forced people to become exorcists and sometimes killed them in the process.

Allen was about to retort, but decided against it knowing he was right. He sighed, "Guess you're right, but the Millennium Earl is after her and she is our last hope to defeat him."

Itachi said standing up, "That maybe true, but you can't force her to go with the likes of you people."

Allen glared at him, "Look whose talking, you failed just as much as we did in getting her."

Itachi sighed and rummaged through his bag, "You are mistaken, she runs from you to avoid being taken by you, she runs from the Earl and Noah to avoid from getting killed, but with us, she runs away in order to protect us." He found the scroll and tossed it at Allen whose reflexes kicked in and caught it. He stared at it then at Itachi in question.

Itachi explained, "Read what's inside and find out."

Allen did as instructed and unrolled the scroll, inside was a letter addressed to her lover:

_'Sasuke,_

_if you are reading this right now, it means that I have already left the village._

_I wish I can explain my reasons, but I can't. The less you know, the safer you and the village are._

_The times that we've shared have been the most wonderful memories that I could ever be gifted with, you have made me happy, and I wish I could spend the rest of my life being happy with you forever, yet in the end, I'm not allowed to._

_My final wish is for you to be safe and happy and create a family without me in it, I know what I've done is cruel, but understand that there can be no future where I will only put you in danger. _

_For the sake of everyone in the village, please do not come after me._

_Just know, that I will always love you 'til the end of time._

_With love forever,_

_Sakura'_

Allen heart clenched as he finished reading the letter. Sakura truly has a kind and caring heart. He looked up at Itachi to see him waking up the blonde female ninja. Allen rolled the scroll back up and tossed it to Itachi who caught it without looking and stuffed it in his bag.

Allen turned to his comrades, with Lenalee leaning on Krory and Lavi leaning on Kanda unconsciously as they looked (or glared) at him expectantly and he said, "Let's go." He turned to walk in the direction the dragon flew off until Itachi called out, "The next time we meet, we'll either fight each other or with each other, if whether or not the Noah come after her."

Allen turned his head to Itachi who stared at them with calculating eyes. Allen smiled and said, "We'll see." And with that, he turned and walked away to follow in the dragon's path.

* * *

><p>FINALLY I SHAT THAT OUT!<p>

Make me happy with a review please.


	10. Memories of Betrayal

It was early morning, Sakura and her dragon, Seiichi made a pit stop by a lake to freshen up from last night's events. Sakura splashed water onto her face while Seiichi took a drink from the lake water, seemingly content with it's cool temperature.

When Sakura removed her hands from her face, she looked at her reflection in the water, instead of seeing her twenty year old self, she saw a little girl at the age of four staring sadly back at her. She knows it's her imagination doing tricks on her mind, yet she can't help the anger pumping her blood and glaring at her reflection as she remember the lost memories that returned to her.

She gritted her teeth as she continued to glare at her reflection, 'Why... why did you choose me of all people to become your host, it's not fair... I was only four yet you betrayed me.' She thought angrily as she remembered the day she became it's host.

**_Flashback_**

**_Four year old Sakura walked behind her mother as the other clansmen surrounded them as they made their way to their destination. All of them wearing white cloaks to conceal their identities._**

**_Sakura looked up at her mother and asked her, "Mommy, where are we going?" she was nervous, even though she didn't really know why, yet she trusted her mother to keep her safe._**

**_Her mother turned her head to her innocent daughter and smiled reassuringly as they kept on walking, "There's nothing to worry about, it's a special place that we will be visiting."_**

**_Sakura, though unconvinced, nodded her head in understanding as she looked ahead of her to see that they were approaching a mountain._**

**_They approached a stairway and red arches holding Japanese lanterns leading up the mountain, in the distance at the top of the stairs, she saw a shrine of some kind. Sakura thought, 'What business would Mommy want here?' she looked up at her mother as they ascended the stairs._**

**_When they reached the top, her legs felt numb and in pain from the endless staircase of hell. Her mother walked up to the shrine, pulled a hair pin from her hair, pricked her index finger and made the hand signs. When she finished she slammed her palm on the ground and the shrine split in half and moved away from each other to reveal a cave entrance._**

**_Sakura stared in awe at the entrance as her mother stood to her full height and turned towards her daughter. She smiled and beckoned for the little girl to come to her side. Sakura sprinted to her mother and tightly grasped onto her awaiting hand as she stared fearfully at the dark path way._**

**_Her mother squeezed her hand assuredly and whispered, "It's going to be alright, just don't let go of my hand." Her voice warm like honey as she stared sadly yet lovingly at her child._**

**_Sakura nodded her head while the other clansmen brought out torches to light up the tunnel as they made their way down the tunnel's path._**

**_Sakura gripped her Mother's hand tightly as they got further away from the entrance. Then she saw an opening just ahead of them and was overjoyed to know that they be in the tunnel for much longer. _**

**_When they made it the end of the tunnel Sakura was enchanted by the sight before her. It was a cavern with round pools spilling onto the ones below them until they reached the center of the cavern where it had some Japanese symbol in the middle._**

**_Sakura leaned over to get a closer look at the view as she held her Mother's hand tightly. Her mother stared down at her daughter's enchanted filled face. She gently tugged Sakura back to her person and picked her up as Sakura instinctively wrapped her tiny arms around her Mother._**

**_Her Mother turned to her clan members, "Make the preparations." She ordered and the clansmen leapt down to the bottom to do as she instructed._**

**_Sakura was held in her Mother's arms as they descended the staircase, "Mommy?" but her Mother didn't respond or gave any indication that she heard her daughter as she continued down the steps._**

**_Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, the symbol on the ground glowed an ominous blue as a stone table rose up from the ground as Mother and daughter approached the table._**

**_Sakura was gently placed on the stone table as she looked up at her Mother, wondering what's going to happen next._**

**_Her Mother stroked her hair gently as she looked into her little Sakura's innocent eyes and said, "You know I love you, don't you?" Sakura nodded as she grasped her Mother's hand in here's, never breaking eye contact with each other. Her Mother smiled sadly and said, "After today, you will begin your journey to finish what has been started long before you were born. Years from now, when this world is at it's most dire need for hope, you will be the one to end the darkness that threatens this world as it's Heart." She talked as though she was speaking to her child for the final time._**

**_Sakura's eye's watered at what her Mother was saying, "The Heart?" she asked._**

**_Her Mother's eye's shed a single tear and said, "The real our clan exists, to protect the last hope for the future. We have waited long enough, and it has finally found it's accommodator...you."_**

**_Sakura's eye's widened, she has heard tales of the Heart and how the moment it chose it's host, they would have to leave the people they love behind, regardless of what the accommodation wants._**

**_She shook her head in denial, not wishing for such a fate to be forced upon her by her Mother. She wrenched her hands from her Mother's grasp and tried to get off the stone table to avoid having the Heart's power to be placed within her, but her Mother anticipated this and wrapped her arms around her struggling child and gently placed a hand at the back of her neck and ran her chakra through her to immobilize her. Sakura fell limp in her arms, yet was still conscious to see and feel as her Mother laid her gently on her back._**

**_She saw her Mother speaking to her, but could not here the words coming out of her mouth. She then felt a strong surge of power approaching and knew what it was as a clan member presented a chest to her Mother who nodded and thanked him as she opened the chest to reveal the glowing Heart that is inside._**

**_She held the Heart in her right hand above Sakura and her left hand making a hand sign as she muttered a spell that would allow the Heart to enter her child's body as her clan members surrounded them outside the symbol to provide more chakra should she need it. The Heart in her hand glowed brighter as she proceeded to lower it to Sakura's body, where her beating heart was located. When the Heart made contact with Sakura, it glowed at it's brightest as she screamed at the power that was being forced into her. Once the Heart was firmly sealed into her body, she fell silent as tears streamed down her face. She looked at her Mother who was speaking to her, yet could not hear her as she let the blackness of sleep claim her._**

**_When she opened her eyes, she saw that she was in a forest outside a village. She tried to get up and remember what happened to her, but found that she could not remember anything, only her name._**

**_She sensed a presence above her and saw a masked hidden leaf shinobi in a tree looking down at her, observing her as she tried to get a grip on her bearings. The shinobi jumped down in front of the girl to see if she was alright. She clutched her head in pain as she tried to remember her life before she woke up as the shinobi tried to calm her down. When she fell unconscious, he picked her up and made a dash back to his village._**

**_Flashback end_**

She slapped the water in anger and frustration to get rid of the image and to try to banish the memories of her Mother's betrayal.

When she calmed down, she stared up at the clear sky and thought to herself, 'That was the place where it all began for me... and it will be where my end will come.' She got up and got onto Seiichi to take off toward their destination, they still have one week left to go from there.

* * *

><p>This writer's block was suffocating me.<p>

Review and tell me what you think.


End file.
